Abduction
by XPZestumiRulesXP
Summary: Norita and Grimmjaw are ordered to kidnap Ichigo from the human world. Aizen allows Grimmjaw custody of Ichigo, what will happen to the hot-headed substitute shinigami.
1. Kidnapping

**Ichigo POV**

It was a cloudy morning and I was heading to Urahara's shop to get some training done. The other day I had promised Renji that we could train together today. 'Haa, I wish I would have never promised to train with him today', thought Ichigo.

I heard Renji calling my name when I stepped through the shop entrance.

"Hey Ichigo, Are you ready to train?", Renji asked.

"Yep", I replied.

We raced to the trap door and when it was open Renji pushed me down. When I hit the bottom my first thought was, 'Today is going to be a pain in the ass!'.

While we where training a huge retsui could be felt near by. We ran out of the basement and tracked the unknown retsui to a park. I recognized the arrancar with blue hair because I had fought him before. 'If I remember correctly his name was Grimmjaw Jaggerjack the Sexta Espada'. 'I don't recognize the other one with black hair that looks like a drag queen.'

**Renji POV**

"Yo berry", I heard the blue haired one say to Ichigo. Then Ichigo yelled, "Grimmjaw, what do you want?".

Then the drag queen that was with the one who Ichigo had called Grimmjaw said, "Aizen-sama commanded us to kidnap Kurosaki."

While he was talking Grimmjaw leaped down and knocked Ichigo out then threw him over his shoulder. Grimmjaw and the drag queen turned to leave threw the garganta but I yelled, "Howl Zabimaru."

**Grimmjaw POV**

The redheaded death god called out his shikia release command as I was walking through the garganta. The garganta closed before he could reach me with this sword. I walked to the throne room and sat Ichigo down on the ground. I saw Aizen had a approving look in his eyes.

"Grimmjaw, take Ichigo and get him some new clothes, then take him to your room." commanded Aizen.

I picked Ichigo up and took him to my room. 'Man the kid could fight on even ground with me and yet he feels so light.'

I found him some clothes and started to change them for him when I got him down to his boxers I saw why the kid was so damn light. He was thin and had a feminine like body.

'I bet if the kid were to wear a dress he would be able to pull off being a girl.' was one of my thoughts as I was about to dress him in the clothes I had retrieved earlier. I got an idea that would probably piss the kid off when he woke up but hey I thought it would be funny so I went with my idea and left to go gather the materials needed.

I went to the clothes room and picked out some girl clothes (skirt, tank top, jacket, fish net stockings, and thigh high boots. Everything was white like all the things in Las Noches). Then I made a trip to Sazeyle's laboratory to get some hair growth potion, luckily the pink haired scientist was gone and he had a bottle labeled as hair growth formula. Once I got back to my room I dressed Ichigo in the girl clothes and poured the potion down his throat making sure he didn't choke. When I was done I looked down at what I had created and smiled thinking,' Whoa, he really does look like a girl in these clothes and with the long hair courtesy of the potion from Sazeyle's laboratory.' 'Hey he looks kinda cute.' 'Wait what the hell am I thinking, ok I never thought that last thought, gone never did the thought that the kid was cute ever occur to me.'

'Haa, guess I will go take a shower while I wait for the kid to wake up.' was my last thoughts as I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

_**Please Review and tell me if there are any mistakes that I missed because I checked it 4 times but I am not good with grammar.**_


	2. Training

**Ok here is Chapter 2**

**I hope it is good because I had fun writing it **

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize, the room had 3 doors that I assume led to a bathroom, bedroom, and the hallway. The walls were white; there was a couch in the middle of the room that I was laying in, a white table in front of the couch and 2 white chairs. After I had finished inspecting the room I could here a noise that sounded like water running, it was coming from one of the 3 doors I saw earlier so I assumed that that was the bathroom and somebody was in the shower. I decided I would go to check it out and see whose room I was in. While I was walking to the bathroom door I noticed that there was a breeze around my legs, so I looked down and my brain froze. When my brain started to function correctly again I did what any normal guy would do, in my head I screamed WTF! am I wearing and who did this to me because they are going to die soon. My mental screaming stopped when I noticed that the bathroom door was opening and when it was opened completely I saw Grimmjaw.

My first reaction was to scream "What the hell did you do to me?", this was before I noticed that he was clad in only a towel and said towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips. Once I noticed his state of clothing or lack there of I turned beet red and yelled at him to go put some clothes on.

Grimmjaw stopped and blinked then he smirked and said, "Like what you see shinigami?"

I screamed, "HELL NO YOU PERVERT!!"

Grimmjaw shrugged and walked into a door to the left of the bathroom, I assume it was his bedroom because when he came back out he was dressed in his normal arrancar attire (the half jacket opened at the chest and hakama pants). Once he returned to the room I was waiting in he answered my question by saying that he dressed me the way he did cause Aizen told him to get me some different clothes and he had grabbed girl clothes instead of boy clothes and he didn't want to go back to get the boy clothes.

"What the hell kind of lame ass excuse is that you lazy bastard", was my response to his stupid answer. We started a screaming match to which he won by saying would you rather go around nude. Then he threw something at me that had me flailing to catch it before it hit me in the face. Once I stopped flailing I noticed that it was Zangestu that he had thrown at me.

"Why did you give me my zanpak-to?", was my first question to him while he was dragging me out of the room down the hall to only god knows where.

He surprised me by answering my question, "We are going to the training room to train and you are going to be my partner in a spar".

On the way to the training room I noticed that I was getting many perverted looks from women and men alike, it was freaking me out so I unconsciously got closer to Grimmjaw while we were walking. When we entered a huge room that had 8 support pillars and the rest of the room was empty Grimmjaw drew his sword and leapt at me with a crazy grin on his face. I immediately put my sword up to block his blow and when I tried to doge his downward strike I tripped and fell face first onto the grounds because I forgot I was wearing a skirt since Grimmjaw wouldn't give me any boy clothes to wear. 'Damn how can girls stand to wear these things, I can barley move in this.' 'This is making dodging his attacks harder than it should be and I am getting more cut up than him, soon there will nothing left of this stupid outfit.'

I let lose a Getsuno Tensho only for it to be blocked by Grimmjaw's sword. 'I am never going to get any hits in at this rate.' Grimmjaw fired a bunch of bala blasts at me then used sonid to appear in front of me and fire off a cero. I was barley able to block the cero and when I did I got pushed back into a wall. Then I got an idea and started to execute my plan to end this little spar. 'I hope this works.' was my last thought before I started my plan.

I ducked under a side ways swing and knocked his feet out from under him. Then I used a shunpo to get as far away as the room would allow me to and let lose another Getsuno Tensho. Grimmjaw was so surprised from having his feet knocked out form under him that he responded a fraction a second to late and the attack hit him head on. Luckily for him that I didn't put enough energy into the attack to kill him, just wound him enough for him to say the training was done. Which meant it knocked him out so I had to carry his heavy ass back to his room. 'Maybe I should have left him conscious so he could walk because he is heavy.' I went into his room and dropped him on his bed and decided I would go take a shower so I didn't smell like blood and sweat anymore.

I stripped myself of the girly clothes and jumped into the shower and started to wash my wounds. All of my injuries were not serious so after a good cleaning they should heal fine on their own. Once I got out of the shower I realized that I didn't have anymore clothes to wear so I grabbed the bath robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Apparently it was Grimmjaw's because it was in his bathroom and it was way too big on me but it would do till I got some more clothes.

I went into Grimmjaw's bedroom to see if I could wake him up and tell him to get me some new clothes that were not girl clothes to wear. "GRIMMJAW WAKE UP!!" is what I yelled in his ear but he didn't budge. 'Damn he could sleep through a sand storm' was my thoughts right before I was grabed around the waist by strong tanned arms and pulled down onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing Grimmjaw?" was what I yelled then I realized that Grimmjaw was still unconscious which meant that I was stuck like this till he woke up because his grip on me was too strong for me to break out of. 'Even in his sleep, he annoys me.' I sighed and decided I might as well get some sleep since I couldn't get out of his grasp.


	3. Mortification

**Ok here is Chapter 3**

**Hope it is good, it took me awhile to complete because I like to write my stories out in a notebook before I type them.**

* * *

**Grimmjaw POV**

I awoke to a tickling sensation on my chin; I looked down through sleep hazed eyes and saw a blob of orange. My brain didn't fully register that it was Ichigo until my thoughts drifted toward the cute thoughts and that is what woke me up like a splash of freezing cold water poured over my head. Once I had stopped freaking out and cursing my thoughts I noticed that Ichigo was only wearing my bathrobe and got an idea. 'I could molest him and get away with it.' 'WAIT! What the hell am I thinking, I am not GAY!!!'

While I was arguing with my thoughts Ichigo woke up and started staring at me. After awhile I finally noticed him staring at me and was about to make a snappy reply, but he beat me to it by saying, "Could you release me so I can get some clothes?"

Today I went to the clothes room and grabbed some different style girl clothes(mini skirt, belly-top, thigh high boots with lace going up the sides for ties, and a black jacket that came down to his ankles; like his bankia coat). Aizen wished to see the prisoner today so we had to go to the meeting room.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this?" was one of the many things I kept hearing on our way to meeting room.

"Hey are you listening to me?" finally he takes notice that I am not paying attention to him so I decide to humor him with an answer that I know will piss him off.

"Nope, Ichigo I am not listening to you and you have to wear that because I am too lazy to search through a bunch of clothes to find something that suits your tastes." was the stupid answer I came up with. 'I am not telling him that he is wearing them just because I want him to.'

When I finished with my thoughts I glanced back at Ichigo and it looked as if he was going to bolt any minute. When we arrived at the door to the throne room I had to grab the back of his jacket to keep him from running. He was pleading with me not to embarrass him by making him go in there with girl clothes and shoulder length hair. Once the doors opened I noticed that all the Espada were present and that Gin and Tosen decided to show up as well. 'I wonder if anyone can see that this is Ichigo, well Aizen and them should be able to tell by his spirit pressure.'

Aizen surprised me with the questions he asked me."Grimmjaw, where is Ichigo and who is this girl you have brought with you to an Espada meeting." I burst out laughing, mostly looking like an idiot since nobody noticed that the girl was Ichigo, at the questions.

**Ichigo POV**

All the Epada, Gin, Tosen, and me were in the throne room and Aizen, all mighty ruler of hollows, just asked the dumbest question I have ever heard. I can't believe that the great ruler can't put two and two together, my retsui is the same as Ichigo's and I have orange hair, so obviously I am Ichigo in girl clothes with longer hair thanks to the potion Grimmjaw poured down my throat when I was unconscious. The funny thing is that I wasn't mad at being mistaken for a girl, even though I did look like one at the moment, because the ruler of all hollows just made a huge mistake. Soon my laughing joined in with Grimmjaw's, mine was not as insane as his, and all the people present in the room where looking at the two of us as if when had just spontaneously combusted right before their eyes.

"What is so funny," I heard Aizen demand from upon his throne like a master commands a dog to sit. I stood up from where I had fallen from laughing so hard and walked over to Aizen's throne and said to him in a sweet little girly voice, to sweet for my tastes.

"Can you sense my spirit pressure right now and see the color of my hair?" was the question I posed to the ruler of hollows.

"Of course I can you insolent little child" "Who do you think I am young lad…..Wait you spirit pressure is that of the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." was his brilliant deduction of what I had posed to him to answer.

"Obviously, that makes me Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami representative, wearing girl clothes because Grimmjaw is too lazy to go and search through the clothes room for an outfit that suites my taste. Everyone in the throne room(except Grimmjaw who was still laughing) was shocked by finding out that the shinigami that they have fought against was standing in front of them with female attire.

Aizen began question Grimmjaw, " Grimmjaw, why have you given our guest who is clearly a boy female clothes to wear?" 'He asked the question as though he doesn't really care what I wear as long as I am dressed.' 'I am guessing it is going to be a while before I am allowed to dress as a boy again.' 'I might as well prepare myself for this weird punishment, does god hate me?'

"I am too lazy to search for boy clothes so I grabbed the first thing I saw and that happened to be the female attire Ichigo is wearing at the moment." was Grimmjaw's reply to Aizen's questioning gaze.

"Well I will allow you to dress the boy as you wish since you are sharing you quarters with him and are the one who captured the boy." was Aizen's smooth reply.

'Oh God I am DOOMED to suffer, why me?' was one of the thoughts flying through my mind as I realized that I was going to be stuck in feminine clothes for a looooong time.'


	4. Life's Choice

**Ok Here is Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it because I liked writing it!!**

* * *

**Aizen POV**

'Wow, who would have thought Ichigo, the savior of Soul Society, would look so feminine.' 'Grimmjaw seems a little to happy, to have good intentions, making Ichigo dress as a girl.' 'I can already feel the headache coming on that is going to come of putting these two together for more than a few minutes.' 'Oh this is bad, I can already see some of the Espada eyeing Ichigo,' was my train of thought during the silence created by Ichigo telling everyone that he was indeed Ichigo in girl clothes.

I tell everyone the meeting is dismissed, then go to the monitor room to keep an eye on the as of now dubbed 'destructive duo'. I search the screens for them and find them in the one of the training rooms on the south side of Las Noches; Ichigo is practicing how to utilize his hollow powers while Grimmjaw is instructing him on the correct way to do things when he makes a mistake.

I continue to watch and as I do I notice Ichigo putting to much energy into a cero, then just as he is about to fire the cero Norita walks in, Ichigo's cero blasts off and hits Norita smack dab in the middle of the face. When the dust clears I can see that Norita is missing some chunks of hair and has scorch marks covering his face, all in all he looks like he has been through a blender.

Upon further inspection of the room I notice that the 'destructive duo' is oddly absent and that Norita is taking on the appearance of a wild bull. "ICHIGO! GRIMMJAW!, get your asses back here so I can kill you for messing up my beautiful complexion!!!, is heard all over Las Noches. Some people cringed as they realized it was Norita's voice that yelled the death threat to two people who would most likely be able to escape his wrath. Others cringed at the thought of the 'drag queen' having a beautiful complexion to begin with. Norita started on his search by destroying any room he went into and any wall or person that got in his way.

I searched the monitors for the 'destructive duo' and found that they were hiding out in Gin's room. 'Maybe I shouldn't leave those two together, they are causing trouble already not five minutes after the meeting,' was my thought process that was interrupted by Gin walking in.

"Aizen, do you know who was in my room and why it looks as if it has been hit by a tornado," Gin questioned me when he saw I was looking at the monitors. My reply was to tell him Norita most likely found the 'destructive duo' hiding out in his room and that he tried to fight them with his huge ass zanpak-to scythe thingy.

After Gin left I looked back to the monitor and found that the 'destructive duo' was in a private training room on the west side of Las Noches that block retsui. As their training progressed I noticed Ichigo was getting better at using his hollow powers. By the end of the session it appeared as if Ichigo had enough strength, retsui wise, to evenly match the Primera Espada.

'I need to keep an eye on his growth rate; yet if the relationship between Ichigo and Grimmjaw goes how I predicted it will I shouldn't have to worry about Ichigo,' was the thoughts running through my head as I watched them return to their room.

**Grimmjaw POV**

After running away from Norita for half the day then training in the retsui blocking training room Ichigo and I returned to my room. We had destroyed Gin's room because Norita found us hiding there and released his zanpak-to; it was fun though and Tosen's room turned out as a pile of ash when we went to it after running from Gin's.

'I wonder if Ichigo is going to take a shower first or if he is letting me go first since it is my room,' was my train of thought. I was knocked out of my train of thought by Ichigo announcing he was going to take a shower first. 'I have the perfect idea to starte with I need to remove any clothes and towels from the bathroom once Ichigo is in the shower,' this was one of my many thoughts as Ichigo got in the shower.

Once I was sure he was in the shower I silently stepped into the bathroom and started to put my plan into action. After the first part of my plan was done I went to search for the outfit I planned on making Ichigo wear.

'This is going to be funny, Oh wait I need a camera; were the hell am I going to get a camera from because I know there are none in Las Noches.' 'Oh I know I can go to the human world; and people call me stupid HAH this proves them wrong,' was some of my thoughts as I opened a garganta to the human world after placing the outfit in the bathroom with Ichigo.

Then I went to a store to get a camera but everyone ignored me when I tried to ask them for a camera. While I was on my last nerve and about to blow-up the stupid store a guy wearing some weird get-up (Urahara) pops up in front of me and asks what I'm looking for. I tell him I need a camera and he hands me one the time the word leaves my lips.

Finally, I got a camera so I opened a garganta back to my room. When I arrived the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a red-faced Ichigo wearing a very revealing, gothic version of a female officer's uniform. I held up the camera and clicked.

'I wonder if he is wearing the lacy pink panties that go with the outfit,' to see if my thoughts were wrong or not I flipped the skirt up. I never saw the punch coming but my last conscious thought was, ' I was so sure I wasn't gay; well that's out the window now.'


	5. Camera Disaster

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had to finish summer reading then school started back and I have been drowned in school work on the first week!!**

**This is not all of this chapter I will add more to this as I go along because I half to balance school work with my writing now. When I add more on I will put a perferated line between the old writing and the new**

**Please Review and tell me if you like or hate**

**If you see any mistakes please tell me about them in a review so i can better myself at writing**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

'I cant believe that Grimmjaw is so much of a pervert that he lifted the skirt of this stupid outfit he gave me.' 'Wait!! What am I complaining about at least he gave me clothes.' ' I am going to kill him when he wakes up.' 'Hey! is that a camera in his hand?' were many of the thoughts swimming through my head as I looked at the unconscious Grimmjaw.

I walked over to his prone body and tried to pry the camera from his grip, but even unconscious he had enough strength to keep me from succeeding in acquiring the camera. When prying didn't work I tried kicking and punching him to wake him up but that punch I landed on him must have really knocked him for a loop. I searched all over Grimmjaw's room to see if he had any spare clothes, they would be way to big for me but at least they would be boy clothes.

'Does this idiot wear the same clothes all the time?' 'Ah, he must because I have searched this room top to bottom for even a scrap of cloth that is even remotely related to boy clothes,' was some of the thoughts going through my head as I sat on the couch.

I heard a groan from the floor so I looked down and saw that Grimmjaw was coming back to the land of the living. I got up and walked over to his moaning and groaning form and kicked him in the ribs, his eyes snapped open and he started yelling curses as he jumped into a defensive stance.

"What the hell are you doing with a camera and why do you have me wearing this whorish officer's outfit!!," was yelled in Grimmjaw's face by me once he stopped cursing.

He looked at me with a shocked expression, then his face curved into a smirk and he held up the camera. I was blinded by a flash and heard three clicks, signifying he took three consecutive pictures.


	6. Food Hunt

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have been bogged down with reports due back to back**

**Also I am sorry for how short the chapters are but my chapters will be a little shorter from now on because I have school work I must complete**

**Please review and if you have any ideas on later chapters I could make for this story please tell me my mind has hit a dead end**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes this was typed up quickly and I used the spell check on my computer but I think it might have missed some things**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Once I had gathered my wits I looked around the room and noticed Grimmjaw had miraculously disappeared. "GRIMMJAW GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN UUH HOLLOW!!!"

"WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR GOING TO BE IN A HELL OF A LOT OF PAIN FOR THOSE DAMABLE PICTURES YOU TOOK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!", these words were heard all over Las Noches and many were glad that it was Grimmjaw on the receiving end of the person who yelled those words wrath instead of them.

I ran after the Grimmjaw's retsui trail and since I suck at sensing retsui I lost his trail after the first ten seconds. I went to the kitchen and decided to make myself a snack to pass the time; I really don't care who sees me in this ridiculous out fit because at least I'm not naked and if anyone make a comment on my attire I can just kick their asses. 'Damn there is nothing in this stupid kitchen it's as empty as Grimmjaw's head' 'Maybe I can talk one of the arrancar into opening a gargantua for me, meaning by use of my fists.' 'Now the problem is to find an arrancar that isn't to scared to come near me, that is going to be a big problem seeing as I am considered part of the 'destructive duo'.' 'Uhhhh, this is going to be troublesome, if only I could open a gargantuan on my own.' were some of the many jumbled up thoughts flashing through my mind's eye.

Grimmjaw's POV

'Hey I don't sense Ichigo following me anymore' 'Maybe I can go get me some food, I'm starved', were some of the thoughts running through my mind as I walked to the kitchen door. I opened the door to walk in and I came face to face with Ichigo's ass sticking up in the air. Once I snapped out of my daze I noticed he was bending down looking for something in the fridge. 'I could have told him before he came here that there was not any food worth eating in the damnable place' 'I forgot that tiny little detail when I was thinking of coming here to get some food for myself.'

Completely oblivious to the fact that if he caught me I would not be alive to see the sun err moon rise again, I snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He jumped as my arms encircled his small frame, then he did something unexpected or should have been expected because of the earlier incident; he slammed his head back into my nose causing me to slacken my grip but not completely release him from my grasp.

"Grimmjaw what are you doing?" was the venomous question that slipped from Ichigo's mouth like poison. I thought up a fast reply and said the only thing I thought would save my skin; I told him I just felt like hugging him and had come here to ask him if he wanted me to go to the human world to get him some food. He stopped glaring at my face for a minute, I was sweating thinking that it wouldn't be enough to save me from his anger, then he said in a deceptively sweet and innocent voice a question that I was not prepared to answer. He asked me what had come over me to be so nice to him. I stood there gapping at him and thinking, 'Hurray it worked I wont be skinned alive today, hopefully I don't do anything to change that'.

Then he said in a voice that conveyed that he was starving, "So are you going to open a gargantuan or what, I'm famished?"

My thoughts as he asked this were a little something like, 'Oh god how am I going to get the money to pay for the food' 'Wait I'm invisible to normal humans so I can just steal the damn food' 'Oh that might make Ichigo mad at me so I think that idea is a no go' 'Maybe I could barrow a gigi from that pesky shop owner, why didn't I think of getting a gigi the last time I went to the human world for the camera, well what ever that is in the past now' 'Oh hell I will figure the stupid money problem out when the damn thing arrives', were some of the thoughts cascading like rain through my mind as I stared into space.

"Hello, Grimmjaw are you ok?" Ichigo said while waving his hand in front of my face. My reply was to tell him I was lost in thought and he hit me over the head with his fist. That's when I realized my statement could be took to meant I was thinking about him in that skimpy police woman outfit.


End file.
